You're A Mikaelson
by shards-of-a-soul-fiction
Summary: Drabble. Post 3x22. Kol and Rebekah reunite and share a moment. Written for all of us who were hoping for a Rebekol scene.


I think a lot of us were let down by the lack (by lack I mean NOTHING) of Rebekol in the finale so I wrote a little something.

* * *

"Have we been properly introduced? I'm your brother, twice risen from the dead," Kol smirked as he sat down beside Rebekah.

She had been sitting for hours in the garden, slowly rocking back and forth on a swing. He had noticed her missing when they had went inside to explore the house and had been watching her from the window for a while. At Elijah's encouragement, he ventured out to draw her out of her thoughts.

Rebekah glanced over at him and a soft smile fell upon her lips.

"We haven't had the proper hellos have we?" she sniffed through the quiet tears that still ran down her cheeks.

"Details," Kol shrugged as he leaned back in the swing, his arm reaching across behind her "Although I am surprised you recognize me dressed in these hideous clothes. I feel like I should be on a yacht somewhere on the Mediterranean."

Rebekah laughed lightly. It was good to see he hadn't lost his sarcasm. It was also good to laugh, if only for a moment.

"As I recall you always loved it there," she glanced over at him "Owned a yacht or two."

"Or two?" Kol raised his eyebrows mischeviously "At one time, we owned a whole fleet of ships. Didn't Niklaus carve one of the maiden heads in your image? Perhaps it's been retrieved by deep sea divers and on display somewhere."

"Wouldn't be the first time one us has ended up in a museum," she welcomed the distraction and banter.

"Fair enough," he consented "I do believe there is a sculpture of me in Spain...Or is it Greece?"

"Hm, have a portrait hanging in the Louvre and then we'll talk," she smirked.

"Nik and his paintings," Kol smiled, shaking his head.

The subject of Klaus quickly changed the mood of the converation. She couldn't be with Nik but she _could_ reconnect with Kol. She was going to need all of her siblings if she was going to survive this without going mad, truly on her own this time with no curse needed.

"I _am_ very glad you are safe," she reached out and gripped his knee lightly "I know what torment you have been through upon your return...No one should have to go through that...Losing someone they love."

"That's our family's legacy though isn't it?" he mused "You know that more than anyone."

"I had never seen you in love before but that night in the cemetery, I could see the love in your eyes that you had for Davina," she glanced over at him as she wiped the tears away that had begun to gather again "I wanted you to be happy."

"Freya told me you were searching for the spell to bring me back when you were daggered by that ridiculous thing," Kol's eyes grew serious "If it weren't for me, you might not even be here."

"Morocco, New Orleans, no matter where I was The Strix would have found me," she insisted removing her hand from his knee "The prophecy sealed my fate."

"And my fate was to have my neck ripped open by your poisonous ex boyfriend," he scoffed with a smile.

"Nik's fate is far worse," she shook her head "He is alone. He does not know if we are alive or dead...He sacrificed everything to save us...It was horrible. It was like walking into the depths of hell and leaving him there to burn alone."

She leaned forward, the tears now coming more rapidly and a sob escaped her lips. Kol's hand went to her back and he drew in a deep breath. He wasn't very good with comforting or words of encouragement but his sister was near her breaking point. She had pulled him back from despair when he was hexed. She had held him as he died and comforted him in his final hours. This was the least he could do.

"Will we be all right when this is over?" she looked up at him with skepticism " _All_ of us? What if there is a cure for one of us but not the rest? What if Nik dies? What if one of us is stuck here for all of eternity alone?"

"That won't happen," Kol insisted "I don't know Hayley very well but I know that she is strong and smart. She _will_ get us out of here."

"Hayley is one person. She can only do so much," she spoke while staring down at the grass between her feet "Yes, she is determined and strong but without Niklaus to help her and being the only one to care for Hope...I do not know what she will do...Or how long it will take."

"We must be patient, sister. We have not come this far, stopped death in it's tracks to lose now."

"Kol Mikaelson looking on the brightside? Since when have our roles reversed?" she glanced back up at him, her arms still propped on her knees.

"I guess when you have died as many times as I have, you have to believe that you're here for some bloody reason."

"And until we get out?" Rebekah shook her head, still gazing into his eyes searching for answers "What do we do?"

"We wait," Kol sighed "Something I have grown quite good at. Waiting on the other side, waiting in the ancestor's realm...Waiting in a coffin."

"I don't know if I can do that," Rebekah leaned back up "I don't know if I can live in this Pollyanna world that Freya has created knowing the torment that our brother is going through."

Before Kol knew what was happening, he felt his sister shift toward him and drop her head onto his shoulder. He sat stoic for a second. She had never come to him for comfort. Then his face finally relaxed and a little smile spread across his lips. He dropped his arm down from the back of the swing and wrapped it around her shoulder, his hand running up and down her arm mindlessly. She buried her face deeper into his shoulder and breathed out nervously.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can," he replied "You're a Mikaelson...That name never used to mean much to me... _Now_ it does."


End file.
